


第二次-5

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-5

這天知勳午休時間一如往常的打電話給順榮媽媽

平時只要一打對方馬上就接起，興奮的跟知勳說昨天下午發生什麼事，今天早上去菜市場菜價如何

但是今天卻怎麼打都不接

知勳從午休時間開始打到結束都沒有回應

十分的擔心，正打算去一趟順榮媽的家看看

突然手機傳來了幾張照片，知勳倏忽的站起

照片內是一個婦女被矇住眼睛，雙手被綁在身後

是順榮的媽媽……，知勳一眼就認出來了

到底是誰？

為什麼抓她？

為什麼傳照片給我？

想要威脅我什麼？

正當知勳在猜想這歹徒的動機，手機突然響起

是二伯母，她想幹嘛？

接起電話，就聽到刺耳的話語

「哎呀，我還怕我們知勳少爺不接電話？」

「你綁阿姨想做什麼」

「阿姨？喔~權順榮的媽媽，叫的這麼親密，對我們怎麼這麼冷淡啊」

「少廢話你到底想幹嘛」

知勳忍著火氣咬牙的問

「我就直說了，要我放了她有兩個條件」

「什麼條件」

「很簡單，第一你得幫我一個忙，第二等你幫完了這個忙我再告訴你」

「要我幫什麼忙」

「這個你很快就會知道的」

「你得先讓我聽阿姨的聲音」

為了確保二伯母不是隨便弄個幌子，想要先確認阿姨的安全

「那有什麼問題」

電話那頭傳來熟悉的聲音，是阿姨雖然慌張卻想辦法鎮定的語氣

「你們帶我來這裡做什麼，我告訴你我兒子出國了不在這，你得不到什麼好處的」

「阿姨，你別擔心我會盡快把你救出來的你放心」

知勳溫柔的安撫著阿姨

「知勳啊，是知勳吧」

阿姨聽到知勳的聲音，趕緊抓住放在耳邊的手機

「你可別為我做什麼，我可以自己想辦法出去的，聽到沒你可別做什麼……」

阿姨還沒把話說完，手機就被抽走了

「聽到了，是你那兄弟的媽媽沒錯吧，這個忙你要是沒幫好，她會怎麼樣我可就不知道了」

說完就把電話掛掉了

「喂？喂？該死」

碰！知勳用力的把自己拳往辦公桌上撞上去，心中的憤怒找不到發洩的出口

「少爺」

這時爺爺的秘書出現在辦公室門口

「什麼事」知勳沒有好氣的問

「老爺請你回去一趟」

一路上知勳不斷的想，要如何才能救出阿姨，完全沒意識到他一步步走入二伯母部好的陷阱裡

到了家，一見到爺爺，就聽到爺爺充滿怒氣的命令

「你給我跪下」

往知勳身上丟出一份資料，知勳莫名奇妙的打開那份文件

文件中有自己的簽名，但他卻對這個簽名完全沒有印象

「你知道因為你簽了這份文件，造成集團多大的損失嗎，一整季的營業額都泡湯了，如果傳出去，股價會怎麼跌」邊說邊用拐杖一下一下的重重的打著知勳

「爺爺這不是我……」知勳想要解釋

但突然想到二伯母說的，要他幫一個忙

再想到平時尹知恩會用自己的名義買各種東西

瞬間明白這是一個什麼忙

就是幫尹知恩頂罪……

「你要說不是你做的？你當我老了，眼瞎了，這分明就是你簽的名，你還想解釋什麼」

用拐杖用力的敲了地板，站起身失望的搖頭

離開前對知勳說了傷了他一輩子的話

「你以為收養了你，你就真的是這個家的少爺嗎，你不過就是一個不顧一切離開家的女兒的兒子而已，你到底憑什麼認為你可以簽那份資料，早就不應該把你接回來養」

原來……

這就是多年來爺爺對待自己冷淡的原因，既然不想養我那何必把我帶回來養

知勳仰著頭不讓眼淚留下，長長的嘆了一口氣

一旁的傭人看著這樣知勳，心疼無比，他們的知勳少爺不管聽到多難聽的話都不會流淚，這是他們第一次看到他這樣控制不住情緒

管家趕緊上前將跪在地上的知勳扶起，傭人們都知道他不是這種短視近利的人

走出家裡知勳沒有表情的接起二伯母打來的起電話

「你要我幫的忙我已經幫了，阿姨人在那」

電話的另一頭露出滿意的微笑

「我把住址傳給你」

跟著地址來到一個廢墟，進到裡面就看到二伯母和一些手下站在裡面，卻沒有看到阿姨的身影，知勳用凶狠的眼神看向二伯母

「人呢？」

「別忘了還有第二個條件」

二伯母老神在在的看著憤怒的知勳

「有話快說我沒時間跟你們耗」

「第二個條件就是你得離開這裡，乾乾淨淨的離開，別再回來」

知勳一愣，為了阻止我分財產還要做到這個地步

「如果我不走呢？」

「你不走，你那兄弟權順榮的前途還有他媽媽的安全，可就不保了喔」

「你！毀了我不夠你還要毀了他？」

知勳緊握拳頭，忍著抓住她衣領的衝動

二伯母輕蔑的一笑

「那就要看你的覺得嘍，一切都由你決定，以尹氏的力量要讓一個人在這社會上活不下去，簡直跟捏死一隻螞蟻一樣簡單」

她說的沒錯

尹氏想要毀掉一個人，很簡單

不但能讓他無法立足於企業界

連往其他領域走也沒辦法

以現在他或順榮的力量根本無能為力

只有答應了……

「我答應你，給我兩天我會完全的離開這裡，人可以放了吧？」

「我就姑且相信你，人在後面的房間裡，兩天後如果你沒離開，我會再把人抓回來，到時候就不會是完好無缺的人了」

「你放心好了」知勳大步的往房間走去

經過二伯母時，用冷的讓人打寒顫的聲音

「告訴尹知恩，借的總有一天是要還的」

知勳把阿姨帶走後，尹知恩從另一個房間走了出來

「媽，謝謝你」

「你是我女兒不幫你幫誰，還好你當初順手簽的是李知勳的名字，不然我都不知道該怎麼辦了，再有下次我也幫不了你了，聽到沒」

「好啦，不過你為什麼一定要逼走李知勳」

二伯母往尹知恩的頭敲了一下

「笨啊！他說不定哪天會翻臉也不知道，而且他留下來還會分走財產，你到底懂不懂啊傻丫頭」

（分隔線~~~~~~~~~~~~~~）

知勳帶著阿姨回家的路上，一句話都沒有說

到了阿姨家，阿姨一直用擔心的眼神看著他

「阿姨好好休息，既然都沒事了，這件事就別跟順榮說了，我怕他一衝動又會出什麼事」

看著阿姨仍沒有放心，知勳溫柔的安慰著他

「沒事的，我什麼都沒做，你不到我李知勳多厲害，威脅一下就讓他們把你放了」

阿姨這才勉強露出微笑，知勳也才安心的離開

知勳離開後，阿姨跌坐在床上，難過的哭了

「知勳對不起，都是因為阿姨才讓你受了這樣的委屈」

其實廢墟的隔音非常的不好，所有他們的對話阿姨都聽到了，他知道知勳為順榮的犧牲，還有為了救自己被逼迫頂的罪

她想留住他，卻因為順榮的前途而不敢留

「原諒我，阿姨是自私的，希望這個以後可以幫到你」

從口袋拿出一支手機，這是他從其中一個監看他的手下那偷拿的，阿姨用它把對話全部都錄了下來

（分隔線~~~~~~~~）

回到車上的知勳，靠在椅子上，聞者充滿順榮車上的順榮味，眼淚不爭氣的留下來

好想念你

想念你在這車上的時候

想念你用這台車載我的時候

順榮~我後悔了

我後悔沒有陪你一起出差

對不起，我好像再也見不到你了


End file.
